Enlightened One
Drifting Cloud a.k.a. the Enlightened One is the unofficial leader of the mythical Floating City of Gohmond. Generally regarded as a pacifist, Drifting Cloud will not hesitate to protect the ones he loves if he feels their life is in danger. Appearance Drifting Cloud has the appearance of a white tiger. He stands 6'5" (1.96m) and weighs 215 pounds. He wears very simple cloths mostly consisting of loose fitting Shaolin style robes. He is also usually found wearing foot wraps, a scarf, and a peculiar bracelet. Constantly smoking from his pipe he carries with him the smell of herb. Personality Drifting Cloud has a very relaxed personality. Often to the point of outsiders viewing him as lazy. He tends to view the world as a place to experience but not to act, that problems have a way of solving themselves. He is a pacifist, preferring to solve his problems laughing and talking over tea and herb rather then with the strength of his fists. Some say he wasn't always this way. That he used to be brash and strong headed. That he was once a master martial artist that could beat the Gods themselves in a fight. However, if it is true, no one has seen him fight in decades. Biography Drifting Cloud was born 03/03/2033 on the mythical Floating City of Gohmond. He got his name, as all tabaxi did, from the dream his mother had the day before his birth. In her dream she saw Drifting Cloud sailing through the skies, radiating peace and tranquility. Due to the date of his birth, he was celebrated and deemed destined for greatness. He was presented to the temple elders at a very young age to be trained in the ways of the path. Drifting Cloud had boundless energy as a cub founding the teachings of the elders boring and of no worth. Why would one travel "the path" when there was adventure to be found by leaving it. Fascinated by the tales of adventurer's he vowed to become a legendary hero and save the world. He trained hard in martial arts learning all he could. Despite the remindings of the temple elders that martial arts was for honing the body and the mind and not violence, Drifting Cloud knew this was false and that if he were to be a legendary warrior he would need all the secret techniques the temple scrolls contained. Finally, after mastering all he could from the temple, he left, making his way to the surface, knowing if he did so he could never return. There all he found was evil and hate. He could find no adventurer's, only greedy men with black hearts. His attempts to do good and be the hero's he'd always read about always seemed to end in sadness. He would help a starving child on the street just to see that same child kill a man for his coat. He would defend a women from thieves, only for her to stab him in the back and steal what little he had. He would stop a bandit and upon returning the goods, the owner would turn him in to the police who would beat him for sport. He began to feel like he was drowning, that for every bad action he prevented, he was the cause of two more would spring up. So he stopped helping. And that is when he began to see the what the elders had been trying to teach him. If he didn't feed the child, the child had no strength to kill the man, who in turn saw the pathetic child and gave him his coat and some food. The man not being dead was there to defend his wife from the thieves and she in turn was not desperate for money because her husband was still alive to provide for her. By not stopping the bandits the police found them on their own, punishing those who broke the law and returning the goods to the merchant. Drifting Cloud didn't have to do anything for the universe to correct it's self. For wrongs to be righted, for karma to return upon those who deserved it. Drifting Cloud made his way deep into the forests, there he found a hidden grove that was perfect for him to meditate on the things he'd learned. Years he spent in solitude thinking and pondering the secrets he'd been taught in the temple and that he'd learned for himself. After decades of this he was able to cast of the material world and achieve true enlightenment. And with all ties to the world and it's material temptations, he found himself weightless. Both in body and spirit. He immediately flew back to his home, back to Gohmond. There he explained all he had learned to the temple elders, who listened patiently and attentively. He was named "Enlightened One", the first one to have achieved that title in over a thousand years. Although he rejects his titles claiming that he has only learned how little he knows, he is revered as a teacher and a leader among the inhabitants of Gohmond. Abilities & Equipment Great Wisdom: Among the things most will attest to is that Drifting Cloud has a wisdom unmatched among mortals. He is able to see the path all must take and know the correct thing to do in every situation. However, according to Drifting Cloud, nothing is usually the best action. Flight: Drifting Cloud has achieved true flight. Having cast off all material needs and desires, he has even cast off the influence of gravity. Speed: Drifting Cloud is known to be incredibly fast. Even among the monks, who are legendary for their dexterity and mobility. Omnipresence: Drifting Cloud seems to be able to be in two places at once. Although no proof has ever been found, often times people will claim to have been speaking to him at the same time in different parts of the city.